Harmonic distortion can occur when switching a power device in a circuit. For example, harmonic distortion can occur in circuits providing power to a motor comprised in a machine.
Electrical systems associated with the machine can comprise motor controls, and other high powered electrical systems (e.g., above 2 MW). In particular, the machine can comprise Active Front End units, which can also be referred to as Self-Commutating Rectifiers. In certain electrical systems, Active Front End units (AFE's) can convert alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC). The Active Front End units can be switched at a pre-determined rate. The switching of these currents can result in current harmonics in an AC circuit providing power to the Active Front End units.
Conventional systems and methods can attempt to resist and/or correct harmonic distortion by filtering current on an AC bus. These conventional systems and methods can comprise large static filters, which can be relatively costly and inefficient. Conventional systems can occupy excessive space in a circuit. Additionally, filters can be sized for external loads. Also, transformer phase shifting can occur when utilizing a conventional system and method. Hence, a system and method for a managing electrical power and/or resisting harmonic distortion is disclosed.